Pokémon Funshots
by Leiandude
Summary: A series of humorous oneshots featuring the many people of the world of Pokémon in diffrent situations. Some shipping there and there. Humor/Friendship/Romance.
1. A legendary encounter

Pokémon Funshots

A legendary encounter

The Magnetrain was filled with people. Why? Because the Kanto Champion Red and the Johto Champion Ethan bought tickets for the train. Ethan was declared as the strongest trainer ever, beating even Red. None of them knew that they were going to meet on the train. None of them knew they were going to explode.

At the train, Ethan was exploring, when he found Red.

"YOU?" shouted Red, "OF ALL PEOPLE IN THIS DANG HUGE WORLD, I HAD TO MEET YOU?

"Woah, relax. It was just a battle, nothing more."

"IT WAS THE BATTLE WHERE I LOST MY POSITION AS THE BEST TRAINER IN THE WORLD! IT WASN'T JUST A BATTLE!"

"Alright, alright. Go easy bro."

"Ok, I'll shut up ya BIG IDIOT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? I'M TRYING TO BE FRIENDLY TO A LOSER LIKE _YOU_ AND YOU AREN'T GRATEFUL?"

"AARRRRRRRGH! LET'S HAVE A BATTLE FIST TO FIST THEN!"

The crowd was watching the amazing battle. They were really angry. Like, really really angry. Ethan punched Red in his stomach while he was punching Ethan in his face. Such stupid persons. I mean, what's on to fighting eh? It's pointless.

"EAT THIS!" shouted Red when he kicked him to the other side of the train. "Ha! That was nothing. THIS IS SOMETHING!" shouted Ethan when he punched his face.

A person came running to where the fight was held. He watched the battle and he was very entertained. But there was an interruption…

"ZOMG, THAT GUY HAS A BOMB!"

"ZOMG, THAT GUY IS SMOKING NEAR THE BOMB!"

"ZOMG, HE LIT THE BOMB!"

Red, without hearing the people, pulled out his supah powerful magnet to pull Ethan's Pokégear, pulling Ethan to the process, being free to punch him. When that happened, he dragged the bomb as well.

"ZOMG, RED WILL SAVE US!"

"YAY!" said the crowd.

"What are you talking about?" asked Red when the crowd was leaving to other wagon. He saw the bomb and then saw Ethan with a WTF? face. He tried pulling out the magnet, but as he said, it was supah powerful. Ethan glared him, "I hate you."

BOOM!

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !"

**Author Notes: **I hope you LOVED it! Not liked it, love it. This will be a series filled with funny oneshots with no story. Well… maybe I will include a little story arc, but it won't be serious. By the way, I'll have 2 OC'S, plus Yellow. One will be named Y and she will be N's cousin. And the other one will be called Gray. Read and Review!


	2. Ferris Wheel awkwardness

2. Cat fight.

Ah, Nimbasa's City Ferris Wheel. A place where many relationships begin. Or a place where you make lots of friends, exchanging phone numbers, battling, etc. Some people go there to spend some time, watch the city, talk to friend or make out with your girlfriend/boyfriend. But this is another story.

Silver and Brendan were watching their girlfriends Lyra and May arguing.

"No! I am the most beautiful girl with a Pokédex!" said Lyra. May simply laughed at this statement, "In your dreams, let's ask Brendan," proposed May. Lyra opened her mouth, "Brendan is your boyfriend! Of course he will say you are the most beautiful!"

The two boys were really irritated. It was like this since they got in the cabin. They did not know each other very well, so there was no topic or a reason to speak… or maybe there was?

"Silver?" Silver looked at him, "Is Lyra always like this?" asked Brendan. "No, this is something new and shocking," denied Silver.

The red head and the white hat boy looked at the girls. They were saying things they didn't understand. Coming with the girls was the worst idea in the history of bad ideas. If only they had another boy with them…

"I can't stand this anymore," Brendan whispered. Silver looked at him with a confused expression on his face, "U mad?" asked Silver, "Yes, I am quite mad."

The ride was ending but the discussion wasn't. They didn't have fun, and the girls looked like they would buy another ticket to continue arguing. All the boys could do was watch… and compare them.

"Hmm… I think we both share the same idea, right?" asked Brendan. Silver looked at him, "That they're not perfect?" guessed Silver. Brendan nodded, "How about we compare them? We know them most than anybody."

Silver accepted and they started the comparison.

"Well… May's breasts are certainly better," admitted Silver. Brendan gave a quick look to the girls, "Yes, but Lyra's bust is amazing," added Brendan. He looked at their heads, "Have you ever seen her without the hat?" asked Brendan. Silver denied with his head, "And you?" asked Silver. "No, never."

Maybe that was the key to this entire thing. Their hair. They decided to speak about that in the end, so they continued the comparison.

"I think the attitude depends on the person, so we'll skip that," said Brendan, "The best legs?" asked Brendan. Silver looked at their legs, "Personally, Lyra. Best trainer?" They both thought a little. They have already met each other, so they knew how they battled, "Absolutely May," said Brendan.

They were tied. Apparently the girls were hearing them.

"So there is two things left, right?" asked May. Brendan and Silver looked at the girls, shocked. Both seeing their boyfriends saying things against them could be dangerous, but they didn't seem to care, "Best Kisser and Best Hair, so let's start by Best Hair."

Both took off their hats. Brendan and Silver looked at each other. This was getting really weird. When they saw the girls, they were astonished. May had a lifeless long hair, but it was really boring. Lyra's hair was full of life and it wasn't very long. She had some hair covering her forehead (I don't know what word is used for that).

The boys reunited in a circle, "Definitely Lyra," said Brendan. They looked to the girls, "Lyra has the best hair," announced Silver, "now for the best kiss. We already know how our respective girlfriends kiss so we got to kiss the other one." Brendan whispered to Silver, "This is SOOOO uncomfortable."

Brendan got close to Lyra and Silver got close to May. While the girls were preparing for the kiss, the boys were nervous. They were nervous like the final exam without studying.

"This is insane!" Brendan whispered, "I know, but you have to see the aftermath," said Silver.

They both kissed the boys at the same time. Lyra's kiss was very soft and really cute while May was a BEAST and it wasn't cute it was like… MEOW! After the kiss they got reunited in a circle.

"And?" asked Brendan. Silver looked to the floor, "If that's how she kisses a stranger like me I can't imagine how he kisses you!" Brendan looked at him, "May? That would end up in a tie!" Silver smirked, "One word: the aftermath."

They looked to the girls. May watched the boys while Lyra was looking at her nails.

"The best kisser is… MAY!" Brendan announced. "WHAT THE FUCK?" said May and Lyra at the same time, "I KISSED BRENDAN JUST FOR A TIE?" Lyra shouted. Unforgivable.

In an act of rage, May punched Lyra. Brendan opened his eyes and he opened his mouth. Then, Lyra punched May. They started punching their faces and every place you could imagine. That was the start of a CAT FIGHT.

"You knew that was going to happen from the start, did you?" asked Brendan. Silver smirked and looked at the other boy, "Of course, and believe me, it was worth it," Brendan smiled at Silver, "This may be the start of a supah friendship?" asked Brendan. Silver denied with his head, "This is a start of a brotherhood, now shut up and let's cheer," Brendan smiled to this statement, "WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO CAT FIGHT CAT FIGHT CAT FIGHT!

**Author Notes: And that's the second chapter. I did this because I think Lyra and May (actually I am referring to Sapphire not May) were the most beautiful protagonists. And I said, hey, why not? I am afraid this has little humor and more Friendship/Romance except for the end. Review and if you liked it, tell your friends and if your friends liked it, make them tell their friends and blah blah blah. **


	3. Friends for Coffee

3. A hyperactive moment.

Barry travelled to Unova to pick up the Unovian Pokédex. Such a lovely place Unova was. As normal, he came running at full speed to Juniper's lab. Hilbert was already there to welcome him in Unova.

"Hi, so you must be Barry!" said Hilbert. Barry nodded, "My name's Hilbert. I'm Unova's Champion. Lucas told me a lot about you. The woman working there is Professor Juniper," Barry opened his mouth, "WOAH! You're Unova's Champion! That's amazing! COOL! AWESOME! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! You know, Hilbert isn't a very good name," Hilbert scratched his head, "I know. You can call me Black, that's how my friends call me. Or you can call me by my second name, Touya," Barry thought a little, "I prefer Black. Do Pokégears work here?" Black got out his Xtransceiver and he showed it to him, "Yes, but here we use Xtransceivers. It may not…" Barry looked at Black's Xtransceiver background, "Oooh, who is the pretty girl there?" he asked. Black watched at his Xtransceiver, "That pretty girl is my dear sister."

Barry made an O with his mouth. He thought it would be a good idea not to say anything, so he started looking at the place. His Xtransceiver ran.

"Hello is Barry there?" asked a voice. "Yes, the guy is talking. Who are you?" asked Barry. "It's me, Dawn, you silly," Barry looked surprised, "Oh Dawn! Nice to talk to you! Where are you right now?" asked Barry. "I am in the plane to Unova," Barry looked surprised, "And you got your Pokégear on?" "Yes, but don't worry, they let you make 3 calls," Barry raised his eyebrows, "Cool! Hey, here they have things like the Pokégear, only that you can see the other guy's face!" "Wow, that's so cool! Buy one! Anyway I have to say goodbye to you, I'm reaching the time limit." Barry nodded as if Dawn was in front of him, "Ok, bye!"

Barry hung up the call. He waited a little bit. He was really impatient.

"Hey, Ms. Juniper! Can I have the Pokédex now?" asked Barry. Juniper instantly stood up, "Oh yes! I'm sorry; I was talking about something with Rowan and Elm. Anyway, here is the Pokédex. This Pokédex contains spaces for all of the Unovian Pokémon. When you complete it, come back here so I can give you the National Dex. Now I will go with my team to do some research. You can stay a little bit with Black if you want."

Juniper and the other scientists left off the place. Barry was about to go but Black stopped him. He glared at him, "If you ever touch my sister, I swear I'll kill you," Barry looked shocked, "Hey, I said she was pretty, nothing more," Black smirked, "Anyway, she has a boyfriend," Barry watched him angrily, "And why aren't you angry with him?" Black smiled, "He is a friend. I believe he won't do anything to her," Barry observed the computer where Juniper was working, and then he looked at Black, "Do you have a girlfriend?" Black watched Barry and then he watched the computer, "Yes, her name is Skyla. She is a Gym Leader… May I ask you something?" Barry looked at him, "Why do you keep looking at Ms. Juniper's computer?" Barry smirked, "Coffee. I know you want some too," Black watched the coffee, "Both of us know it is a bad idea. You are hyperactive and I would get loads of weird ideas…" Barry smiled, "Let's drink some coffee!"

Barry and Black picked up two jars filled with coffee. They looked at each other and then at the coffee.

"For your health," said Black, "Cheers!"

They drank the jars as fast as possible. Both of them stood still for a second. There was something _special_ in that coffee. Barry put his hands on his face and he started moving his eyes crazily, "AH BLOO BLOO BLOO! Waka WAKA LAKA TRAPA NIM NIM !" Black looked at him, "ZOMG WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? OH WAIT! YOU'RE A CRAZY INDIAN! HAHAHAHAHA THAT'S AMAARATLKAJGIAOJD!" they observed each other, smirking. This was the start of a beautiful insane part.

Both started running around while shouting stupid things like 'TRAPYWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' or 'THE CAKE IS A LIE!" and 'NO TIME FOR APPLEZZ AHKOÑOPOLO!' They were insane in many ways. Running, jumping, shouting. In other words, crazy like a pie. After some hours, Black came up with an idea, "HOW ABOUT WE START A MECHA…" Black was interrupted by Barry, who threw a wrench to him, "STOP! DON'T TORTURE MY FRIENDS YOU TEAM GALACTIC SHIT!" And it was like a snow fight, only that it was with metal… and it was painful.

"THIS WILL GET NOWHERE!" shouted Black. Barry got close to him, "Nowhere? No… THIS WILL GET TO SPARTAAAA!" Barry started punching Black while the Unovian punched Barry back. It was like that until 4 a.m., when they started to talk.

"You know… that waz a great paint!" said Black. Barry and Black fell to the floor, "Paint… what are you talking about? Oh… I know… you're not a Spartan or one of those Romans… you're the talking newspaper!" Black said something really weird, like: Kun the mother of Penguin eater of wheels son of mah sis. Soon, they fell asleep.

It was 7 in the morning and Juniper and her team was going back to the lab. She looked shocked at what she was seeing, "HILBERT! BARRY! YOU'RE FRIKING DEAD!"

**Author Notes: Some Humor/Friendship here. By the way, Black's sister is Hilda (or White) and her boyfriend is N. When I wrote this I was really insane, like if I drank some weird thing. What I mean it's that my mind wasn't in the moon, or in the galaxy. I was in Miracle World. Review, tell your friends. You know the drill.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is a propriety of GAME FREAK and Nintendo.


	4. Green's bad luck

**4. Green's bad luck**

It was a lovely day in Hoenn. The birds were singing Mozart, Pokémon were wild and trainers were skipping. Nothing could ruin the perfection of that day… of course that's a lie.

Green motherf***ing Oak was just wandering around in Lilycove's beach, hoping that something interesting happened. He wanted to challenge Red in a battle, but he was seriously injured after the Magnetrain incident. Emerald (who is a girl here) happened to walk nearby. Green (he's the boy. I will refer to the girl as Leaf) looked at his Pokédex, so he could identify the emerald eyes girl. However, as the cocky idiot he was, Green walked as if he had never met her. They didn't have a strong relationship to say the least.

A kid was with his Super Rod trying to get a good Pokémon. He had been waiting for hours, but his reward was: bore. Green got close to the kid.

"Which Pokémon are you trying to catch?" asked Green.

"A Wailmer. But only because I want a Wailord," said the kid.

"Hmm… haven't you asked anyone's help?"

"Why would I?"

"Do you think you have enough strength to catch a Wailmer?"

"Er…" the kid scratched his head, "well, I… no."

"Ha! I knew it!"

Suddenly, the kid started to get suck into the sea. He tried to stay still, but something was pulling him in.

"Woah! What is this giant thing?" asked the kid.

"I bet it's a Wailmer. Give me the rod."

The kid gave the rod to Green. Green tried spinning the reel but the Pokémon was too strong. He _needed _help. He asked his Alakazam for help. Using his psychic powers, Alakazam tried pulling the rod to where he was, but the strength of the Pokémon was amazing.

"Kid! Get out the Pokégear in my pocket and call Emerald!"

"Emerald, the Pokédex holder?"

"Yeah! Now, ask her to bring her Snorlax and maybe his Sudowoodo!"

The kid found the contact on the Pokégear, so he called her.

"Green? What do you want?"

"Actually, I'm another person. Green wants you to find him and help him with your Sudowoodo and your Snorlax."

"Alright, where are you?"

"I'm in the beach, near a small cave."

"Oh, I see you!"

The kid turned around and saw Emerald, waving his hand. Emerald quickly ran to where Green was and she said hello.

"What's up, sassy boy?"

"I need your help! NOW!"

"What happens?"

"I'm trying to get out of the water a really strong Pokémon, but I seriously can't! Get out your Snorlax!"

Emerald called her Snorlax and he started pulling the rod. While now the battle was slightly equal, they couldn't pull out the strong Pokémon.

"Hey, unorthodox girl! You could help too!"

"Oh, silly me!"

"Yeah blah blah blah, get out your Sudowoodo! Kid, you help too!"

"The kid has a name!" argued the kid.

"You haven't told me yet!"

"I'm John. Nice to me—"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!" shouted Emerald.

Everyone started pulling as strong as they could. They pulled stronger, and stronger, and stronger!

A big thing came out of the water, making a huge noise.

…

(What?)

(I was waiting some onomatopoeias!)

(Alright, you'll get what you want)

SPLASH!

BUNK!

A Wailord appeared beyond their eyes. Emerald and the kid were shocked. Wailords weren't meant to be here. The kid got out a Pokéball. He was about to throw it but Emerald stopped his hand.

"It is nonsense trying to catch a Wailord with a Pokémon and without damaging it!" the kid looked at her with a sorry face, then, he watched Green, "What is Green thinking?"

Green examined the Wailord very well. He didn't seem like if it wanted to attack them. Green's eyes widened. The whale-like Pokémon cried.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

"Woah, relax Green! What happens?" asked Emerald.

"Sit and watch!"

In response to the Wailord's cry, hundreds of Wailords came to Lilycove's beach. Every Wailord was looking straight at them. Emerald gasped. John looked at her.

"Wh-why, what's happening?" asked John. Emerald and Green turned their heads to John, "Those Wailords are going to use… WATER GUN!"

The Wailords launched a huge amount of water from their mouth.

"DAAAAAAAANG IT!"

John and Emerald were knocked out because of the impact. However, Green was still conscious but weak. Green got close to the Wailord.

"So you're da leader of the gang, aren't you gangsta?" the main Wailord fired another blast of water to Green. Green shook like a dog, then slowly, as if he was drunk, he got close to the gangsta again, "Ha! That was nothing!"

The Alpha Wailord looked pissed. He used Hydro Pump on Green.

"AAAAAAARRGH! CRAP, THAT HURTED YOU…!" Green could have sworn the Wailords were laughing, but he didn't pay much attention to it, "Oh yeah, you want to fight big boy? The let's have a fight! Only physical moves, ok?"

Apparently, when the Wailords used Water Gun on him he must have struck his head so hard… that with his weird acting, he could do many things. The Wailord used Tackle, and Green was about to faint when he saw him coming. The whale was pursuing him while he ran for the sake of his life.

"Hey, pal! Can I apologize? Pleaaaaaase!"

The Wailord made a sound like saying: Yeah sure. Green passed his hands over his face. In what has he gotten into this time? He decided it wasn't the right time to speak about this so he kept running. Then something came to his mind.

"Of course! Go, Jolt!"

Jolt was a Jolteon of his that he trained to know a lot of weird and unusual moves. But he knew one basic move for every electric type. Thunderbolt.

"Jolt, use Thunderbolt now!"

The Jolteon sent a beam of electricity towards the Wailord, but it missed. Green bit his lips. This was a problem. This presented a problem. This was crap. This was shit. That place wasn't Lilycove's City Beach. It was SPARTA.

Green ran as fast as he could, but he didn't have much energy left. He tripped with one Krabby. He looked really annoyed.

"Why is it always that the protagonist trips and is exposed to death?"

The Wailmer stopped. He observed his victim, like if this happened every day. He got close to him.

"Oh wait! If you're going to say something, put this Pokémon translator!"

The Wailord "grabbed" the translator with his fin. Once he put it in his ear…

BZZZZZZZZT!

A shock of electricity travelled around the Wailord. Green looked satisfied and he smirked.

"HA! Green Oak always wins!" said Green while punching the air.

Green pulled out a Heavy Ball from his pocket and he threw it to the Pokémon. He captured the Wailord successfully. He walked to where Emerald and John were supposed to be…

Only to be greeted by the other Wailords.

"This sucks so badly…"

**Author Notes: And that's Chapter 4! This is dedicated to my best friend. I read it again and I honestly smiled at the ending. To me it seemed funny. And almost NOTHING seems funny to me. I hope you liked it… if anyone reads this… Anyway, I'll continue it. Review please!**


End file.
